


A Birthday Treat

by squidgie



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, due south snippets community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Written for the ds_snippets community on LJ, the prompts:* batter* clatter* better* chatter





	

Fraser walked up the last flight of stairs, Diefenbaker trotting ahead of him. Before he entered Ray's apartment, he could hear a quiet chatter of voices and wondered if Ray was alone. He stood outside of the doorway, listening intently, realizing that one tinny-sounding voice was the radio. The other voice, of course, was Ray, muttering quietly.

"Ray?" Fraser called as he entered.

Fraser watched as Ray turned to him, a light-colored batter dripping from the bowl, missing the cake tin. "Dammit!" Ray cursed.

"Would you like some help, Ray?" Fraser asked with an amused look.

"I was-" Ray said, scraping the batter into the tin. "This was _supposed_ to be a surprise."

"It _is_ a pleasant surprise, Ray." He dredged a finger through the batter that was slowly oozing off the countertop. "We'd better clean this up," Fraser added as he raised a finger to his mouth, letting his tongue dart out to taste the batter before encircling the digit to his lips. His smile grew as Ray let out a groan. "This is quite good, Ray. Did you taste it?"

Ray shook his head, so Fraser dredged his finger through the batter once again, then raised it to Ray's mouth, their gazes locked as Ray leaned forward, taking Fraser's finger between his lips. Ray groaned a little as his tongue darted around Fraser's finger, causing Fraser's jeans to become a bit tighter in the crotch.

When Ray finally released Fraser's finger, he abandoned the mixing bowl and spoon, letting it clatter on the counter as he pulled Fraser close, Ray's tongue instantly demanding entrance to Fraser's mouth, as Ray's hands wandered, settling in the back pockets of Fraser's jeans.

"Best birthday, ever!" Fraser whispered, claiming another kiss before letting Ray lead him to the bedroom.  



End file.
